Les aléas d'une grossesse
by Popitouka
Summary: Lorsque Harry tombe enceint et que Draco est là pour l'aider, ça nous donne pleins de petites scènes du quotidien où on voit notre jeune couple devenir parent. Désolé, je suis nulle pour les résumer, ceci est la 1ère fics que je publie alors n'hésité pas
1. Chapter 1

**Les aléas d'une grossesse**

_Prologue_

Harry et Draco étaient ensemble depuis leurs 5ème année à Poudlard, on peut dire qu'ils en avaient surpris du monde, ils étaient d'abord devenu amis, et s'étaient soutenu mutuellement pendant cette guerre. Puis petit à petit ils s'étaient rapprochés, de plus en plus et un beau jours, ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs sentiments aller au delà de ce qu'ils auraient cru possible un jour, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire l'un sans l'autre, chaque journée qu'ils devaient passer loin l'un de l'autre les déchirés, alors ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'évidence de la situation et s'étaient avoués leurs amour, après tout, ne dit t'on pas que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Tout le monde avaient finalement accepté la nouvelle, Sirius avait encaissé le choc mais c'était tout de suite réjoui pour son filleul , car Draco avait changé, il n'était plus obligé de se cacher derrière un masque de froideur, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas empêcher son parrain de faire la moral à son petit ami pendant des heures en lui disant que le pire lui arriverait si jamais il faisait de la peine à Harry, la famille Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, tout ses amis avaient réagi à peu près de la même façon que Sirius, sauf Dumbledore qui à l'annonce de leur couple avait eu le pétillement dans ses yeux caractéristique de son humeur joyeuse et qui semblait vouloir dire « Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt », à croire qu'il sait vraiment tout avant tout le monde, il les avaient d'ailleurs félicité avant tout le monde, ça a était le seul à ne pas avoir fait de tête de poisson (imaginé tout nos amis, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, tout cela pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long suivant la personne ) d'ailleurs Draco le regrettait il aurait aimé, voir Dumbledore avec une tête de poisson, mais bon, c'est pas de mal à veille que ça arrivera !

Par contre Harry avait bien rigolé car Rogue avait fait une belle tête de poisson pendant 5 minutes et il avait finalement consenti à se réjouir pour son filleul, après tout, Harry ne pouvait être un si mauvais garçon si Draco l'avait choisit.

A la fin de leur 6ème année, il y eu la bataille finale où Harry se débarrassa du Lord Noir, les mangemorts encore en vie furent arrêtés par les aurors et envoyés à Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie, dont le père de Draco. Sirius fut innocenté, ce qui permis à Harry de vivre chez son parrain et de dire adieu au Dursley ! Il y eu une grande fête donné part le survivant qui dura 3 jours.

A la fin de leurs études, Draco demanda en mariage Harry qui s'empressa d'accepter. Le mariage eu lieu quelques mois plus tard avec tout leur proche réunis, tout ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et qui se réjouissaient de son bonheur, la cérémonie et les festivités se passèrent à Poudlard, l'endroit où il s'était enfin sentie chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie à l'âge de 11 ans.

2 ans plus tard, chez les Potter Malfoy à Londres, Harry apprenait une grande nouvelle à son époux, il est enceint de 2mois. Draco en fut tellement heureux qu'il partie de suite prévenir tout leurs amis, leurs familles.

A son cinquième mois de grossesse, Harry fut contraint d'arrêter de travailler, il dut laisser son poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Sirius. Heureusement que c'est son parrain qui le remplace, il n'aurait pas supporté que ce soit un inconnu, que voulait vous, les hormones. Enfin bon, une fois qu'il aura accouché, Sirius restera quand même pour l'aider, bah oui, faut quand même qui s'occupe de son bébé, même si Draco sortira le nez de ses potions pour s'en occuper, Draco étant fournisseur de potions à Saint- Mangouste, il prépare en même temps des potions adapter à certains patient que lui seul est capable de faire, oui on peut dire qu'il est aussi doué que Severus Rogue en potion, si ce n'est plus, en tout cas ce travaille lui permet d'avoir l'emploi du temps qu'il veut, l'important étant que ses potions soit prête en temps et en heure.

Voilà la petite vie tranquille que menait notre jeune couple pendant ces dernières années.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fics, au début elle commencé directement comme ça, mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait quand même que je situe l'histoire, d'où le prologue que je n'aime pas du tout soit dit en passant ! Donc ceci est la première fics que je publie et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis bon ou mauvais, pour savoir si elle est intéressante ou pas, voir si ça vaut la peine que je continue à la publier. Bonne lecture !

**Les aléas d'une grossesse**

_Chapitre.1 : Envie_

- Dray, chéri

- Hum…..

Draco se retourna dans leur lit pour faire face à son amant enceint de 5 mois.

- Draco ne te rendort pas !

- 'Ry ! Il est 3h30 du matin, ne me dit pas que tu veux encore que j'aille te chercher des cerises alors qu'on est en plein hiver.

- Non mon amour ce n'est pas ça……

Le blond poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Bah….. J'ai envie de fraises…. Dit-il avec e toute petite voix.

Harry regarda alors son amant avec une moue enfantine et des yeux suppliant.

- Mon ange tu es sûre de vouloir des fraises au mois de Novembre à 3h30 du matin !

- Vi

Draco ferma alors les yeux et souffla un grand coup. Depuis une semaine Harry avait des envies toutes les nuits, au début ça aller, il pouvait facilement trouvé ce dont il avait envie, mais plus les nuits passé et moins il pouvait trouvé ce à quoi son amant avait envie , la preuve en est que la nuit dernière il fut obligé de chercher des cerises dans tout Londres, déjà qu'en Hivers c'est pas facile de trouver des cerises, mais en plus en pleine nuit,là ça relevé d'énormément de patience et la patience Draco devait en avoir, car il avait quand même mis 4h à les trouver ses # °\& de cerises et le pire c'est qu'une fois revenu il avait trouvé un Harry à moitié réveillé et qui n'en avait plus du tout envie, lui qui disait qui ne pourrait pas dormir ni rien faire d'autre sans mangé ses foutu cerises, notre blondinet en parfait petit mari c'était donc dépêché à y aller et avait écourter sa nuit pour son beau brun.

**POV Draco**

Vous me dirais qu'est ce que c'est qu'une nuit pour l'homme qu'on aime et qui va mettre au monde votre enfant, rien, c'est vrai. Seulement voilà, ça fait plus de 3 jours que je ne dort pas la nuit, mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris de dire que j'allais chercher son foutu yaourt la première nuit qu'il a eu envie de quelques choses, ….

_Flash Back_

Harry tenter vainement de se détacher des bras de son amour sans le réveiller, il fallait absolument qu'il descende à la cuisine, il avait envie de manger un yaourt. Et cette envie l'empêcher de dormir depuis plus de 2h.

**POV Harry **

_Dray mon coeur laisse moi sortir du lit….. S'il te plait allez fait un effort mon gros nounours ! Houlà heureusement qu'il m'entend pas sinon je serais mort sûr le champ ! Note à moi-même ne jamais oublié de ne pas appeler Draco comme ça à voix haute sinon sans est fini de moi, enceint ou pas. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un yaourt qui m'attend moi._

_Allez un bras oui voilà comme ça bouge pas mon chou, bon maintenant l'autre. Voilà ! PAR-FAIT !_

Harry après avoir déplacé le bras de Draco autour de sa taille, tenta de se défaire des jambes de son chéri qui le maintenait possessivement contre lui, il essaya de décoincer ses jambes mais rien à faire, il réussit juste à obtenir un grognement de la part de Draco et le retour du bras, tout aussi possessif, encerclent la taille de Harry et le maintenant avec force contre lui.

_Oh, non poussin ne me serre pas comme ça, je ne vais pas m'envoler, je veux JUSTE manger un YAOURT ! Allez mon sucre d'orge laisse moi sortir du lit, je te promet de vite remonter ! Me serre pas si fort nounours ! Oh et puis qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec tout ces surnoms débiles ! Bon c'est pas grave de toute façon il m'entend pas !_

Draco sentent remuer à côté de lui se réveilla. Il tourna la tête et vit Harry au bord des larmes de désespoir.

- Qu'est ce qui il y a Ry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry surpris d'entendre la voix de son mari releva la tête. _Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu me lâches enfin ! Vite, je veux MON YAOURT !_

Harry s'apprêter à descendre du lit quand Draco inquiet de voir son chéri dans tous ses états le retint ! Ce qui désespéra encore plus notre petit Ryry !

_Bon d'accord j'ai compris tu ne me laissera pas avoir mon yaourt sans explication._

- Rien chéri, rendort toi, je veux JUSTE manger UN YAOURT !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état là ?

- OUI parce que toi tu veux pas me laisser descendre manger mon yaourt…. et puis j'arrive pas à dormir tellement j'en ai envie… c'est pas de ma faute quand même ! Plaint toi au bébé si il me réclame un yaourt à 00h30 tu crois qui s'occupe si je suis fatigué moi ? NON ! ….. Et puis j'en ai marre… sniff …. Je veux juste….. sniff…. manger…….sniff….. un yaourt… sniff…. Et puis c'est de ta faute si je suis enceint… sniff

Draco voyant qu son chéri avait craqué, les hormones y étant pour beaucoup, décida de prendre les choses en main, il le pris tendrement dans ses bras, lui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il le berça doucement pour le calmer.

- Mon ange, calme toi, chhhuuutt là c'est fini, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils !

Reste ici, repose toi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulait pas que tu te fatigue, tu sais bien que c'est pas bon pour le bébé, pense à ce que t'a dit le génycomage pas de fatigue inutile, ni d'émotions trop forte, les grossesses masculines sont beaucoup plus dures que chez les femmes. Dorénavant quand tu auras envie de quelques choses, il suffit juste de me demander, j'irai te le chercher. D'accord ?

- Oui, mais…je ne veux pas t'embêter juste parce que j'ai envie d'un yaourt.

- Mais tu ne m'embête pas du tout alors arrête, tu sais très bien que je veux te soutenir autant que possible pendant ta grossesse, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui me lèverais la nuit quand tu auras envie de quelques choses car tu dois faire tes nuits complètes. D'accord mon ange ?

- Moui

- Bon allez, je vais descendre chercher ton yaourt pendant que toi tu te reposes.

- D'accord, merci mon chéri.

_Fin du flash back_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ! Au début c'était bien, il lui suffisait d'un yaourt, du reste de rôtie, des cookies puis ensuite une omelette, et après, ça a commencer à ce gâter, je pense que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, c'est quand il m'a demandé de lui cuisiné quelque chose de spéciale, il était 2h16 ( et 30 secondes pour être précis ! lol) et il m'a dit qu'il avait envie du reste de poulet, jusque là pas de problème, je m'apprête a descendre lui chercher et c'est à ce moment là précis, il était maintenant 2h18, il me demande si sur son poulet je peux lui rajouter du chocolat fondu mélangé au reste d'épinard avec une boule de glace à la vanille, j'ai essayer de l'en dissuader, mais il m'a soutenu que c'était ce qu'il voulait, il m'a même fait ses yeux de cocker abandonner au bord d'une route et c'est là que j'ai craquer et je suis descendu lui préparer son poulet, j'ai d'ailleurs cru être malade rien qu'en sentant l'odeur, de retour dans notre chambre et m'inquiétant pour la santé de mon chéri je lui redemande encore une fois si il est sûre de vouloir mangé ça, il me certifie que oui, je lui donne alors, à contrecoeur croyait moi, bah oui, je voulais pas qu'il soit malade quand même ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lui, il mange son poulet tranquillement et semblant ce régaler ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit ! Heureusement pour moi, il est revenu par la suite à des choses plus mangeables diront nous, parce que pour les trouver hé bah moi, je vous dit qu'il faut ce lever de bonne heure ! Chose que je fais déjà puisque l'homme de ma vie à la générosité de me réveiller toutes les nuits entre 1h et 4h. Bon je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, en plus c'est vrai que vous avez raison que je préfère que ça soit moi plutôt que lui, mais bon, il pourrait éviter que ce soit toutes les nuits ! Tout ça pour dire que NON ce soir je ne se ferais pas avoir avec les fraises ! C'est pas la saison et en plus si ça ce trouve ça va faire la même chose qu'avec les cerises et puis moi aussi je suis fatigué !

**Fin du POV Draco**

C'est vrai quoi, il y tient à sa fin de nuit dans les bras de son chéri. Et dire qu'il avait pensée qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que les nausées qu'il avait eu en début de grossesse, ne supportant pas de le voir malade, Draco souffrait autant qu'Harry, le soutenant du mieux que possible. Hé oui, notre prince des Serpentard s'était avéré être, envers notre petit Gryffondor, quelqu'un de très tendre, doux, attentif, compréhensif… enfin bref il avait toute les qualités qu'un homme peut avoir pour aider notre Ryry dans sa grossesse, bah oui, il y tient énormément à son chéri, c'est pourquoi il se montrait TRES possessif et jaloux quand on s'approchait trop près de son petit lion. Ce qui avait le plus étonné leur entourage, c'était pas son caractère, non, c'était surtout la facilité qu'avait Harry pour le manipuler, il lui suffisait de lui faire les yeux larmoyant et une moue dont il avait le secret et hop le tour était joué, Draco était instantanément auprès de lui et céder à tout ces caprices de « femme » enceinte ! On peut dire qu'il l'avait dompté son dragon !

Mais cette nuit, Draco avait décidé de ne pas craquait. C'est pourquoi il évitait au maximum de regarder Harry et il était décidé à lui faire entendre raison. **NON** ! Il n'ira pas chercher des fraises !

- Mon amour ! Chéri ! DRAY !

- Hum…..

- Ca fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle, et que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot !

- Désolé mon cœur, j'était dans mes pensées.

- Et tu pensée à quoi ?

- A toi et tes fraises que je ne sais pas où trouver !

Harry pouffa de rire

- Désolé mon amour, mais j'en ai plus trop envie, finalement je préférais un câlin !

Harry lui fit alors des yeux tout mimi et une moue tout a fait A-DO-RA-BLE !

- Mon cœur tu me rendras fou ! Draco souffla. Allez viens là que je te serres dans mes bras !

Harry s'approcha de son beau blond et se boudina contre lui, il posa sa tête au creux de son cou et soupira de contentement.

- Besoins de tendresse mon ange ?

- Vi !

- Tu sais, je préfère mille fois te tenir dans mes bras plutôt que de courir partout te chercher des fraises, dont tu n'as même plus envie.

- Hum, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je préfère largement la chaleur de tes bras plutôt qu'une place vide, je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Draco lui embrassa alors le front et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Maintenant dors mon ange car il te faut beaucoup de repos pour toi et le bébé, n'oublie pas que tu dois tout faire pour deux.

Il n'eu pas de réponse car Harry s'était déjà rendormi, ce qui le fit sourire, il resta quelques instants à admirer son compagnon et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, le chapitre.2 n'arrivera pas tout de suite ! Désolé ! J'ai beaucoup de boulot jusqu'au mois de Juin mais j'essaierais quand même de publier plusieurs chapitre d'ici là. Le shapitre.2 s'appelle RDV chez le génycomage. Bisous Popitouka

(PS : ce surnom débile est dû à un trip avec une copine il à déjà plusieurs années, et comme vous voyez ça nous est resté ! mdr)


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Popitouka

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont les propriétés exclusives de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter!

**Petite note :** Alors je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de mettre le disclaimer dans le prologue et dans le chapitre.1, je suis sincèrement désolé, donc je le redit encore une fois, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, (pourtant c'est pas faute de demander ! lol), je ne fait que les emprunter ! lol

**Petite note 2 : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette fanfic plairait à autant de personne ! J'en suis toute ému, …sniff…

_Conscience :_ c'est rien vous inquiétez pas, ça lui arrive de temps en temps, elle est juste très contente de voir que ça plait, alors ça lui à donner tout pleins d'idées, ce qui n'ai pas forcément une bonne chose pour notre pauvre Draco, je le plaint dans les chapitre à venir ! lol

_Popitouka :_ Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long à venir, par faute de temps et ça m'énerve !

_Conscience :_ Je crois qu'ils ont compris, en tout cas moi oui tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter depuis ce matin ! --°

_Popitouka :_ Maieuh ! T'es méchante avec moi ! _(Popitouka se met à tirer la langue montant ainsi sa très grande maturité ! lol) _

_Conscience :_ …… --°°°°° Désolant !

_Popitouka :_ Bon en tout cas bonne lecture à tous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier….

_Conscience :_ Bon t'a pas bientôt fini, je me demande d'ailleurs ce que les lecteurs font encore ici..

_Popitouka : _Cours et très vite ! Méchante, reviens ICI et TOUT DE SUITE !

_(Popitouka cours après sa conscience ce qui laisse le champs libre au chapitre ! lol)_

**Les aléas d'une grossesse**

_Chapitre.2 : RDV chez le génycomage_

12h, Draco avait passé sa matinée à préparer un bon petit repas pour son chéri, il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée rien que pour son homme, ils devaient d'abord allez voir le génycomage à 14h pour le RDV mensuel d'Harry, et ce RDV était spécial car ils seraient enfin le sexe de leur enfant ensuite, il avait prévu de fêter ça avec tout leurs amis, mais ça Harry ne le savait pas, c'était une surprise qu'il lui avait préparé ce qui ferait sûrement plaisir à son petit ami de voir tout ses amis réunis, ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il avait une marmotte à réveiller !

**POV Draco**

Je monte les escaliers menant à notre chambre et pénètre doucement à l'intérieur. Harry est encore en train de dormir, emmitouflé dans la couette, serrant mon oreiller contre lui ! TROP MI-GNON ! C'est fou ce que je peux l'aimer ce mec ! Je m'allonge auprès de MA marmotte attitrée ! Jaloux moi ? Noooonnnnn, J-A-M-A-I-S ! Juste possessif avec ceux que j'aime ! Et non ce n'est pas la même chose !Bon je vais tenter une approche douce ! Je lui caresse les cheveux gentiment, voilà, c'est tout juste si il se met pas à ronronner, 1ère étape franchie avec succès ! Ouffff !

Comment ça vous trouvez que j'en fais trop ! Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que depuis qu'Harry est enceint, il est plus sensible le matin et si j'ai le malheur de le réveiller trop brusquement lui et le bébé n'apprécie pas et je me vois le droit d'aller embrasser le mur ! Le génycomage à même dit que c'était normal, car quand le bébé ce sent déranger, ou qu'il voit que « sa mère » n'aime pas ce qu'on lui fait, il la défend ! Même si c'est moi ! Alors oui je prends mes précautions parce que être le mari d'un homme enceint, c'est TRES risqué, et croyais moi, ce n'est pas agréable du tout de se prendre un mur ! Tout ça parce qu'on était en retard et que je m'étais dépêché ! Et oui ! Même pas encore né que notre petit bébé adoré fait déjà des siennes en jouant avec la magie de son papa !

Bon alors j'en était où moi. Ah ! Oui voilà, j'y suis, donc à la 2ème étape ne surtout pas le brusquer, un petit bisous sur le front, un autre sur les paupières, les joues, le nez, ah, ça y est, voilà qu'il pousse un soupir de bien-être et ce blottit contre moi en lâchant mon oreiller ! Bon ça ne va pas être facile ce matin, la marmotte n'a pas envie de ce lever !

-'Ry ! Debout mon cœur, c'est l'heure !

-hummm….

Je me met à lui caresser doucement le ventre pendant que mon chéri ouvre péniblement un œil, puis l'autre, il se retourne et me regarde avec tendresse ! Dieu que je l'aime ! Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, un baiser tendre et amoureux que ni lui, ni moi n'avons envie d'arrêter, mais nous y sommes bien obligés car n'étant pas champion d'apnée, l'air nous manque !

**Fin POV Draco**

-Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ?

-'jour… pas assez ! Répondit le brun, encore à moitié endormi

Draco caressa amoureusement les cheveux de son homme.

-Tu sais mon amour, il faudrait nous dépêcher un peu, si on ne veut pas être en retard.

-Hum… moui, tu as sans doute raison mon ange, mais avant je veux mon câlin du matin !

Harry regarda alors son amant avec une moue adorable qui fit craquer instantanément le blond, qui resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son mamour. Et Harry en profita pour se boudiner un peu plus contre son ange blond. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence apaisant pendant environ 15min, quand Draco décida de briser le silence.

-'Ry ! Mon cœur faut que je descende, y'a les lasagnes et le gâteau qui sont encore dans le four !

-Hummm… T'as tout fait toi-même ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Alors descend vite, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche !

-D'accord, je t'attend en bas.

-Vi, juste le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive.

Un dernier petit baiser pour la route et Draco descendit à la cuisine, non s'en avoir ouvert les volets avant pour être sûr qu'Harry ne se rendorme pas.

5min plus tard, Draco préparait la table avec amour, pendant qu'Harry se prélassait sous l'eau chaude, sa grossesse le fatiguant de plus en plus. Il descendit rejoindre son amour qui était en train de servir les lasagnes, il lui vola un baiser au passage et s'assit à sa place où son ange lui avait servi une grosse part de lasagne sachant qu'il mangé pour deux et qu'il avait besoins de prendre des forces. Le repas se passa tranquillement où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

A 13h55, ils étaient dans le cabinet du meilleur génycomage de Londres, Mr.Dramoni. Dans la salle d'attente, Harry commencé à gesticuler dans tout les sens après seulement 10 minutes, il en avait déjà marre.

-'Ry. Cesse de bouger comme ça, on a RDV à 14h et tu sait très bien que généralement il a 15 minutes de retard alors arrête un peu.

Harry regarda Draco avec des yeux larmoyant, et une moue enfantine.

-Mais, Dray, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas de position, que le bébé ne veut pas se tenir tranquille, que je ne suis pas bien sur cette chaises, que j'en ai tout bonnement marre d'attendre alors que notre enfant fait une partie de Quidditch dans mon ventre…..

-chuuuttt…. Mon cœur, calme toi, j'ai compris, allez lève toi.

Harry sans chercher à comprendre ce leva et Draco en profita pour faire basculer Harry sur ses genoux et le serrer dans ses bras, car il le savait bien, dans des cas comme ça, seul la présence de son amour autour de lui arrivait à calmer le brun et par la même occasion, leur enfant. Et il avait bien raison car Harry en profita pour ce lover dans les bras de son amour et nicher sa tête dans le cou de son ange blond. Draco lui frottait le dos doucement et caresser son ventre dans un geste apaisant où il pouvait sentir leur enfant bouger. Harry en ferma les yeux de bonheur et se mit à soupirer de bien-être. Le bébé s'était calmé. Eh, oui ! Super papa a encore frappé !C'est sur cette merveilleuse image que le génycomage appela l'heureux couple.

Il les fit rentrer dans sa salle d'auscultation où il les invita à s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

-Bien alors Mr. Potter Malfoy, vous êtes ici pour votre contrôle prénatal du 5ème mois de grossesse si je ne me trompe ?

-Oui c'est bien cela.

-Alors, comme d'habitude, je vais vous faire un prélèvement sanguin et une échographie pour m'assurer de la santé du bébé, puis je vous poserai quelques questions pour voir les changements depuis votre dernière visite.

-D'accord

-Bien alors allez passer le peignoir derrière le paravent.

Harry se changea rapidement puis s'allongea sur le lit, avec l'aide de Draco. Le Dr.Dramoni fit un prélèvement sanguin à Harry à l'aide de sa baguette magique et l'analysa tout de suite devant le couple. Eh, oui ! Ce n'est pas comme dans le monde moldu où on doit attendre les résultats, là on les avait directement.

-Alors tout est normale, ne vous inquiétaient pas .Passons à l'échographie.

Il lança un sort sur le ventre à Harry et un écran apparu où on voyait leur bébé bougeait. Draco serra la main à Harry.

-Mon amour, c'est merveilleux.

-Votre bébé n'a pas de malformation, on voit bien sa tête, ses pieds, ses mains, son corps se développe correctement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il leur montrait les différents endroits de leur bébé.

Le Dr.Dramoni, lança un autre sort, permettant d'entendre le son des battement du cœur du bébé.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué ça….

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Docteur.

-On entend distinctement deux battements de cœur venant de votre enfant !

-QQQUUUOOOOIIIII ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

Le génycomage zooma sur l'écran et se décala légèrement, on pu voir alors 2 autres petites mains suivi des bras, de la tête et de tout ce qui constitue un bébé au bout de 5mois de grossesse.

-Messieurs Potter Malfoy, j'ai l'immense bonheur de vous annoncer que vous attendez des jumeaux.

-Oh, mon Dieu !

- C'est fabuleux, mon amour !

-Dray,… on…on a ….on a... deux bébés,... à nous!

-Oui mon coeur, merci mon amour, tu es fantastique, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime …..!

Draco serra Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour, ils étaient si heureux. Mais ils reprirent bien vite conscience de où il étaient et reprirent leur place, Harry allongé sur le lit et Draco à côté, serrant la main de son amour avec tendresse.

-Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir deux bébés.

-Eh, bien, un des bébés devait être dissimulé par l'autre. Je suppose que vous avez dû sentir plus de coup ces derniers temps, et beaucoup de fatigue et d'appétit…

Harry acquiesça

-…. Les bébés ont donc dû changer de positions d'où des coups plus douloureux qui ont entraîné une grande fatigue et un grand appétit, par ce changement de position le bébé qui était caché ne l'est plus !

- C'est merveilleux, il n'y a pas de mot pour vous dire à quel point ça nous rend heureux.

-Bien, je suppose que vous dire le sexe de vos enfants ne vous rendra encore que plus heureux vu votre empressement de le savoir à chacune de vos visites.

Harry et Draco attendirent avec émotions le « verdict » du génycomage, Draco serrait la main d'Harry et de son autre main lui caressait les cheveux avec amour pour le calmer car Harry lui tremblait d'émotion.

-Chuuutt, calme toi mon cœur…..

-Je sais,…Dray…, mais,…… c'est ….tellement magnifique, … je suis si … heureux…

Harry renifla et Draco l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bien bien bien, alors, messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir un petit garçon et une petite fille ! Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Mr Potter Malfoy, vous avez deux bébés en parfaites santés !

Harry descendit du lit, les jambes tremblotante d'émotions, Draco le serra alors dans ses bras et l'aida à aller ce changer.

-Tu te rends compte mon amour, on va avoir deux bébés, un garçon et une fille, en parfaites santés ! C'est merveilleux !

-Oui, c'est fantastique, je t'aime mon cœur, merci de me rendre aussi heureux, merci de porter nos bébés, merci de me donner une famille, je t'aime tant….

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser et ce changea, puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir en face du Dr. Dramoni.

-Bon alors, messieurs je n'aurai que deux choses a vous dire, d'abord toute mes félicitation….

-Merci. Dirent les deux amoureux.

-Puis, surtout, Mr. Potter Malfoy, beaucoup de repos, pas trop d'émotions forte et maintenant, manger pour trois, dans la limite que je vous ai instauré quand même. De plus, vos bébés s'amusent avec votre magie, donc il faut que vous évitiez d'être stressé, angoissé, et tout autre émotions qui pourrait ne pas plaire aux bébés, enfin en tout cas d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, ils ont surtout l'air de vouloir vous protéger, donc ce n'est pas grave. Sur ceux, messieurs, bonne journée !

Il leur serrèrent la main, puis Draco et Harry partir. Draco prenant une direction qui n'était pas celle de la maison, Harry lui demanda alors où ils allaient.

-C'est une surprise mon cœur.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu vas voir, ça va te faire plaisir.

-Je suis déjà tellement heureux mon amour.

Draco le prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour, puis ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence apaisant. Il y en a d'autres qu'auront une surprise ce soir pensa Draco, il sourit en pensant à la tête de leurs amis quand ils leur annonceraient LA nouvelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ?

-Rien mon cœur, t'inquiète pas, je suis juste tellement heureux que je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco tout en continuant leur chemin. Heureux comme jamais.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de passer, mais ne vous en faites pas, Harry n'a pas fini sa grossesse et notre pauvre Draco risque d'en pâtir pendant encore un bon petit moment ! lol Le chapitre.3 n'arrivera pas avant mi-Juillet à mon plus grand malheur pour faute de temps ! Pourtant ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent ! mdr OUI, je sais, je me répète, pas la peine de me le dire mais ça m'énerve !

Bisous et à la prochaine,

Popitouka.

**RAR impossible par mail :**

**Lola :** Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je dois avouer que j'ai bien rigolé en écrivent ce chapitre.1, mais comme je dis si bien notre Harry national à su dompter son Dragon ! mdr Bisous

**Kim :** Alors voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, je suis navré mais comme tu as pu le constater, le chapitre.3 aura un temps t'attente beaucoup plus long ! Je suis contente de voir que me fic de plait, et j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! Bisous

**La miss :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu verras qu'avoir un Ryry enceint à la maison n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour notre pauvre Draco ! lol Bisous

Merci aussi encore à **mini pouce06**, **Sissidu57500,** **blueyeshot3** et à **Gryffondor.**

A plus,

Popitouka


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Le monde D'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seul l'histoire que j'écris est à moi !

_Chapitre.3 : Surprise pour tous_

_**Partie.1 : Harry et ses hormones **_

Après avoir fait une petite balade dans le parc, Draco pris la direction de Chez les Weasley, ne vous trompez pas, il ne s'agit pas du Terrier, Harry étant interdit de transplanage à cause de sa grossesse, la route aurait était trop longue et il n'avait pas de cheminée à proximité pour y aller. Ils se rendaient donc chez Ron et Hermione Weasley, les meilleurs amis d'Harry, qui sont aussi maintenant ses amis, mariés depuis 1an. La fête avait bien lieu au Terrier comme prévu, mais il avait convenu avec Hermione de passer d'abord chez elle ou ils se rendraient ensuite chez Molly grâce à la poudre de cheminette suite à une excuse bidon pour qu'Harry ne se doute de rien.

-Dray. Où on va je croyait qu'on aller faire un tour au parc ! _(Harry regarda son amour les joues et le nez rougit par le froid)_

-C'est ce qui était prévu mon ange, mais il fait de plus en plus froid et je ne veux pas que tu attrape du mal. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller passer faire un coucou à Hermione et ensuite je t'emmène à ta surprise, elle n'est prévu que dans 3h mon cœur et sa risque de faire long, comme il fait froid je ne veux pas que tu reste dehors. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Draco pria intérieurement pour que son ange accepte, il n'avait pas envie de lui gâchait toute sa surprise. Il était si mignon comme ça avec les joues rouges, le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe. Draco resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de la taille de son amour et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

- Hum… pourquoi pas.

Harry releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il se redressa et embrassa avec amour son ange blond. Il était si heureux depuis tout à l'heure qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, le baiser dura un petit moment pendant lequel Draco en profita pour passer sa main sous le manteau d'Harry et ainsi caresser son ventre bien rebondie. Il était si heureux, ils formaient maintenant une famille encore plus grande, lui, son mari et leurs deux enfants, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

C'est sur leur petit nuage qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Draco sonna à la porte et attendis qu'on viennent leur ouvrirent, il espérait que tout était prêt, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Hermione leur ouvrit un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, ce qui rassura quelque peu Draco quand à l'avancé de la surprise.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-On passaient dans le coin alors on s'est arrêter ici, histoire de venir prendre des nouvelles.

-Ca te dérange pas au moins Mione, sinon on peut te laisser si tu as autre chose à faire, je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer…

-Eh ! Oh ! Mon cœur, calme toi, reprend ta respiration !

Harry le regarda avec un petit air tristounet sur le visage et Draco craqua littéralement, il le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Hermione eu un petit rire discret face à la scène qui venez de se dérouler sur son palier, elle n'avait même pas pu en placer une.

-Eh ! Les garçons, vous le dîtes si je dérange ! Harry, je vois que les hormones vont toujours aussi bien, car après tant d'années, si tu penses que tu vas nous déranger parce que tu viens nous rendre visite pendant que tu es dans le coin… Tu c'est bien que notre maison et la tienne et je suis sûr que si ça avait était moi ou Ron qui serait passé chez toi, ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé, je pense que Draco et d'accord avec moi. En plus, en ce moment je suis toute seule, Ron m'a lâchement abandonné alors qu'on faisait le ménage, tu le connais, à chaque fois il prend peur et trouve toujours un prétexte pour ce réfugier chez toi ou ailleurs quand tu n'es pas là. Il m'a dit qu'il devait rendre un truc à sa mère, qu'il en avait pour deux minutes, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire Quidditch qu'il était déjà parti ! Et ça fait une heure que ça va faire deux minutes. Mais au fait, dit moi, ça n'était pas aujourd'hui que tu avais ta visite chez le gynécomage et que tu savais enfin le sexe du bébé ?

-Si, mais…

-Mais tu ne sauras rien du tout pour l'instant car Harry et moi aimerions bien pouvoir le dire à tout le monde en même temps.

-Mais Dray, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, ils ne sont jamais tous libre en même temps, alors comment tu veux qu'on réunissent tout nos amis. Regarde, par exemple, Dumbledore et pris par son école, ton parrain aussi, il à ses cours et de son temps libre, il est occupé à rechercher cette fameuse potion sur laquelle tu travail aussi, mon parrain aussi est pris par les cours de DCFM, et quand il à le temps, il va aider Remus dans son traitement que vous lui avait préparer toi et Severus pour pouvoir éviter ses transformation et qui lui prend la plupart de son énergie pour l'instant, Gin….

-Chuuuttt… Calme toi bébé, calme toi…Je sais tout ça mon cœur, je le sais, mais attendons au moins que Ron soit là, non ?

Draco avait pris Harry dans ses bras et le bercer tendrement, Harry avait de plus en plus de monté d'hormones en ce moment, ils en avaient parlé au Dr.Dramoni et il avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal et même que ça allé empirer ! Enfin bon comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il portait le fruit de leur amour, enfin plutôt les fruits de leurs amour maintenant !

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller m'aider à aller chercher ce fainéant de Ron qui se cache au Terrier ?

-C'est parti ! Comme ça on pourra le dire en même temps à Arthur et Molly ! T'es d'accord mon bébé ?

Harry qui avait la tête enfouit dans le torse de son époux, se redressa et l'embrassa avec amour.

-Bon, je prend ça pour un oui mon cœur ! (_Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place, combat déjà perdu d'avance, il devrait le savoir après toutes ces années) _Alors on est partit.

Hermione s'approcha de la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette juste à côté, elle pénétra dans l'âtre et cria « Le Terrier », puis elle disparu. Puis Draco passa avant Harry car comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport, Draco était obligé de réceptionner son mari à l'arrivé avant qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long et se fasse mal (à lui et aux bébés), il le nettoya avec tendresse car il s'était encore mis de la suie partout, d'ailleurs, une fois le meilleur ami de Draco, Blaise, lui avait fait la remarque que c'était pratique depuis qu'il venait leur rendre visite par cette méthode, il n'avait plus besoins de ramonée le cheminée, ce qui lui avait valu d'avoir la langue collé au palais par notre ptit Ryry pendant le reste de la journée, n'étant pas de très bonne humeur ce jour ci il n'avait pas apprécié l'humour de Blaise ! N'empêche que cette journée, tout le monde avait bien rigolé de voir la tête de Blaise, en train d'essayé de supplié Harry sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche ! Supplication que Harry avait ignorée royalement ! A chaque fois qu'on se rappelle ce moment on repart tous dans un grand fou rire et Blaise se renfrogne encore plus ! Draco s'adressa à Harry avec un ton doux. (Bah oui avec les hormones, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à blaise ! lol)

-Mais comment tu fais à chaque fois pour tomber et t'en mettre partout, ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué.

-Chais pas…. Heureusement que tu es là !

Harry le regarda avec des yeux tout mignons et se serra contre le torse de **SON **Draco avec amour et possession.

Derrière Hermione regardait la scène avec tendresse et amusement.

-Bon les amoureux (_Harry lui tira la langue, un geste rempli de maturité qui voulait en gros dire : « quoi t'es jalouse, c'est le mien et je ne te le prêterais pas, toi tu as le tien, alors pas touche ! », puis on le vit resserrais sa prise autour de son amour)_ (Nda : Si, si je vous jure, son regard veux dire tout ça en même temps ! lol ) _Hermione le regarda avec amusement._ Allons donc chercher **MON** fainéant de mari !

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et Draco enlaça sa main à celle de son époux. Hermione était déjà rendu dans le salon quand ils arrivèrent, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, Harry regarda Draco qui avait un étrange sourire en coin, il lui avait lâché la main. Harry voulu avancer pour tirer les rideaux quand soudain un grand flash de lumière ce fit et tout ses amis, sa famille (du moins ceux qu'il considérait comme telle), ils étaient tous là, réunis à lui criait « **SURPRISE !»** Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, il devait sûrement rêver, oui, c'est ça, il était en train de faire un très beau rêve ! Il se tourna vers Draco, les yeux brillant de larmes de bonheur, incrédule, la voix tremblotante il demanda :

-Dray, si je rêve, ne me réveille surtout pas !

-Pourquoi je te réveillerais mon ange puisque tu ne rêve pas !

Sans fut trop pour Harry qui se jeta dans les bras de son amour et y pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps tellement il était heureux ! D'abord l'annonce de Dr.Dramoni, pui tout ses proches réunis, leur famille réunis ensemble, AU COMPLET ! C'est son plus beau rêve qui vient de se réaliser, il n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire, pour lui, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! De plus, avec ses hormones toutes détraquées, il ne peut plus s'empêcher de pleurer, Draco à beau faire, rien ne marche !

Il lui caresser tendrement la tête qu'Harry avait niché dans son cou et qui ne compter pas sortir avant un petit moment, il était tout tremblotant dans les bras de son amour, qui lui tentait vainement de le consoler, il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, tout en le berçant tendrement.

-Chhhuuutttt…… bébé, là, voilà, calme toi mon cœur, c'est bien ….

Tout le monde était touché par cette scène et ils furent tous inquiet et curieux quand ils entendirent Harry dirent entre deux hoquet, « oui mais tu comprend, près l'annonce du gynécomage….. »

Voilà un petit chapitre poster vite fait, je suis désolé ! J'ai honte de moi car noramlement ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû être coupé en deux, donc c'était ça où rien, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire de réponses au review ! Désolé, j'ai honte de moi je vous expliquerait tout au prochain chapitre ! Promis ! je n'ai même pas le temps de me relire ! Désolé, j'espère sue ça vous aura quand même plu, je répondrais à vos review du chapitre précédent dans l'autre partie ! Bisous et merci pour vos coms ! Popitouka


End file.
